


Hello, New York

by ericaababyy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Kim Jongin | Kai - Fandom, Oh Sehun - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Kai and Sehun's first year living in New York city. When their daughter says that she wants to watch the ball drop from Times Square on New Year's Eve, they are powerless to say no.</p><p> </p><p>Just a short oneshot because I love domestic SeKai and it turns out that I very much like when they are a happy little family full of fluff and sarcasm. Rated for light smut, nothing too explicit.</p><p>Excuse the mistakes. Did not proofread before posting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kim Nari***

9 years old

*princess

 

 

**Sehun and Kai**

____The doting parents


	2. Final

Sehun woke to a soft kiss placed against his bare shoulder.  He smiled, eyes still closed.

 

“Mmm,” He hummed. “Good morning, baby.”

 

“Morning,” Kai responded deeply, voice still etched with sleep as he pulled Sehun closer.  “Happy New Year’s Eve.”

 

“Happy New Year’s Eve.” Sehun turned over in Kai’s arms, now facing the ever handsome, bronzed god. He let out a sigh.

 

Kai chuckled. “What’s the matter, baby?”

 

Sehun took a few moments before answering. “Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect.” He grinned widely as Kai leaned forward to press his full, pouty lips against Sehun’s thinner ones.

 

“So,” Kai began as he pulled back to smirk at Sehun. “I’d say we have about twenty minutes until she wakes up. You up for a little morning quickie?” He waggled his eyebrows at the beautiful blonde.

 

“You think _I’m_ gonna turn down a sexy piece of ass?” Sehun chuckled. “Bring it in, baby.” Sehun bit his lip seductively and tapped his mouth, urging Kai to kiss him. And he did. He kissed him long and hard, like it was the first time and the last time.

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck and kissed the man as if his life depended on it, as if he needed Kai’s oxygen to sustain himself. Kai reached a skillful hand into Sehun’s black silk boxers and began to stroke his length slowly. Sehun was getting harder by the second and if Kai’s ragged breathing was any indication, he’d say his beau was already there.

 

Sehun groaned quietly, Kai’s stroking becoming quicker. A couple minutes later and Sehun was near ready to lose himself. “K-kai!” He gasped out. “S-stop before I cum…” The man did as he was told.

 

“You there already?”

 

Sehun nodded, eyes hooded with lust. In one swift motion, Sehun had managed to flip their positions, so that Kai was now under him and he was sitting on the other’s waist. Kai raised and eyebrow at the younger man, but Sehun only smiled mischievously as he leaned down to claim Kai’s lips. He began to grind his hips against Kai’s already-hard length. He could feel the outline of it between the cleft of his ass. Kai threw his head back as Sehun began moving faster.

 

Sehun was letting out little pants and whines and it was driving Kai mad. He wanted to tell Sehun to stop everything, that he didn’t want to cum yet, but it felt so _good_. He grabbed a hold of Sehun’s hips and the former began to move faster, dry humping Kai into oblivion. Just as Kai was about to let himself go, the door burst open –

 

“Daddy!!!”

 

Sehun threw himself off of Kai and pulled the covers up faster than the speed of light itself before an adorable little girl bounded through the door.

 

“Honey, what is it?” Kai choked out timidly.

 

“Daddy, it’s New Year’s Eve!!! You said we could go to Times Square tonight and see the ball drop! Can we?!?!” The little girl excitedly bounced up and down in the doorway.

 

Kai frowned and let out a groan. “Oh… well, I don’t know…. It’s kind of far and traffic is going to be terrible. There are going to be people _everywhere_. The streets are going to be a lot more crowded than usual…” He feigned annoyance. “You’ll have to ask Daddy Number Two about that.” The little girl poked her lip out in an obvious pout, looking as if she were preparing to cry.

 

Sehun chuckled and hit Kai’s arm. “Yah! Don’t you do that to my precious angel.” Sehun turned toward their daughter and his eyes crinkled with a smile. “Of course we’re going, Sweetie, don’t listen to this pabo.”

 

The beautiful little girl ran to her father excitedly and he pulled her into his arms. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you, Daddy!! Just wait till I tell Mina! She’s going to be so jealous!” She yelled as she quickly ran back to her own room to message her friend.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Kai turned toward his husband. “Well… I guess we’d better get up before she starts nagging us.”

 

Sehun laughed. “I suppose so. But, Kai?”

 

The older hummed. “What is it, baby?”

 

“Can I have just one more kiss?” Sehun pouted.

 

“Oh so needy…” Kai smirked as he pulled Sehun’s mouth to his own. “I love it,” He mumbled against Sehun’s lips, holding his head firmly in his hands. Sehun parted his lips and Kai swiped his tongue along the soft, pink flesh before completely devouring the beautiful blonde’s mouth.

 

“Yo, Daddios! Are you guys getting ready or not!?”

 

Kai groaned, a small smile on his face, as he reluctantly pulled away.

 

“She’s _entirely_ too snarky for a nine-year-old...” Sehun laughed.

 

“Oh, really? Because I think she’s _just_ like you,” Kai grinned.

 

Sehun opened his mouth in shock. “Me!?” He chuckled.

 

Kai nodded. “She gets all her best qualities from you.”

 

Sehun punched him in the arm playfully, blushing, and clearly smitten by the man he called his husband. “Idiot...” He mumbled with a laugh. “Come on, let’s get dressed.”

 

 

 

 

“Daddy, do you think I should wear my pink dress with my boots or my leggings, long sweater, and flats? There’s going to be TV cameras there and I have to be wearing clothes that are sensible enough for fighting people to get the good spots,” the little girl said matter-of-factly.

 

Sehun chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Sweetie, I think you should wear whatever you want to wear. But… if you’re going to be throwing fists, I’d go with the long sweater,” He winked.

 

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Kim Nari, did I just hear you say _fight_? And Sehun! Don’t encourage her!” Kai frowned.

 

Sehun and Nari looked at each other, then turned to Kai. “But, _Daaaddddyyyy!_ ” They pouted in unison, both looking like kicked puppy dogs.

 

Kai glared. “No. Absolutely not. You wanna be on TV, fine. I’ll buy you a camcorder. But, under no circumstances are you going to be starting any type of fight with the people in the crowd. I’ve already been called to your school far too many times and I promised them that we’d work on your behavior. Araso? The last thing we need is to end up in jail on New Year’s Eve because my nine-year-old can’t keep her hands to herself. _Aish.”_

 

“Okay, _fine_.” She sighed, crossing her arms over chest. “I won’t fight anybody...” She muttered.

 

Kai smiled. “That’s my girl.” Kai walked over to her, but she didn’t even acknowledge him. Arms still crossed over her chest, she let out a huff before turning away from him. Kai only grinned as he picked the little girl up and spun her around his arms.

 

“ _Daaad! Stop!!_ Oh my gosh!” She screamed as Kai went around and around. Kai didn’t stop though. “Daddy!!” She yelled again. Within seconds both of them were laughing and Kai finally slowed down. Nari wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and Kai held onto her tightly. He smiled at her. “I love you, baby. No fighting, though, okay?”

 

She nodded with a grin on her face. “I promise, Dad. I’ll be good.”

 

 

 

 

Nari stayed true to her word. They had been waiting in the crowd for an hour and so far, she hadn’t punched anyone. Kai watched his family like a hawk. Sehun and Nari were the loves of his life and he knew how dangerous New York City could be, especially on New Year’s Eve. He’d be damned if anyone tried to lay a hand on either of them.

 

They’d managed to get closer to one of the stages, where Demi Lovato happened to be performing. Nari was a huge fan of the American singer and seeing her face light up as she and Sehun danced together and sang along to the music made Kai’s heart swell.

 

11:57 had crept up on them fast. Nari was exhausted. It was way past her bed time, after all, but that didn’t stop her from counting down with everyone else as the they finally reached twenty seconds on the clock.

 

“This is it, Nari, are you ready!?” Sehun smiled at her as he let Kai pull them into his side, Nari tucked safely between her fathers.

 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be!” She screamed happily. Kai and Sehun laughed as the final countdown began.

 

“ _10!”_

 

_“9!”_

 

_“8!”_

 

_“7!”_

 

_“6!”_

 

_“5!”_

 

_“4!”_

 

_“3!”_

 

_“2!”_

 

_“1!”_

 

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!”_

 

Kai turned toward Sehun and smiled, grabbing the sides of his face as he pulled him in for a kiss. Sehun melted in Kai’s embrace and wrapped his arms around the older man. Kai rubbed Sehun’s pink cheek with his thumb. Sehun smiled into the kiss, letting those full, plump lips that he loved so much claim him completely.

 

“ _Get a room, you two!_ ” Nari managed to squeeze herself out from between them, glaring at them as they pulled away from each other laughing.

 

Kai and Sehun looked at each other knowingly and turned to Nari with mischievous looks on their faces. Nari’s face fell as Kai and Sehun lunged at her and pulled her into their arms, kissing her cheeks over and over.

 

“No! No, no, no! _Stop!”_ She yelled. “Somebody help! My dads are suffocating me with their love!”

 

Kai laughed again, closing his eyes, and held on even tighter to the two halves of his heart. 

 

 

* * *

A/N: I have a little bitty bit of writer's block for my bigger fics, so I kind of just threw this together. xD I just like domestic SeKai. ^^


End file.
